Mommy
by Sapphire93
Summary: Oneshot.This is based on my Auntie Thresea who died on September 3rd 2005.You don't have to review, but I would really want you to read it, please.


**_Mommy_**

**I felt so bad...poor Casey, Jaclyn, and Kathrine. The sadest thing. It happened so suddenly. Casey got married to April and April gave birth to Jaclyn and Kathrine. Jaclyn is now three and Kathrine is now one. With April, everything were ladybugs for Jaclyn, and everything were butterflies for Kathrine. So, on September thrid, I was working in my lab when Master Spilter came in and told me he had some bad news.**

**"What is it?" I asked.**

**"April is in the hospital." Master Spilnter replied.**

**"What? Why?"**

**"She collasped."**

**"What? We-What happened?"**

**"Early this morning, she was over her neighbors house. She was so excited that the eggplants finally started to grow. She had to go tell somebody. Randomly, she told her neighbors that she didn't feel to well. Then she just collasped."**

**"...I don't know what to say..."**

**"Say your prayers." Master Splinter left and I just sat there speechless. Of course there were nobody to talk to at that point. Later that day, Master Splinter went up to the hospital with Leo, Raph, and Casey. Master Splinter called once. He said she had a heart attack. Her brain started to bleed and they couldn't stop the bleeding. She died. The doctors brought her back to life. We got lucky there. Once we said bye, he never called again. I tried to stay up until he got home. I couldn't stop thinking...what would happen to Casey and the girls? Casey had to work. What would happen to the girls? Who would baby-sit? What would happen to Comet (Their dog)? Anyway, as I was trying to stay up, I fell asleep around 1, 1:30 am. The next morning, I woke up around 9. I peeked into Mikey's room. He wasn't there. I thought he went out somewhere. He got me nervous. He's never up at that hour! I turned around to see Master Splinter standing down stairs. **

**I ran down the stairs. "Is--"**

**"I have some sad news." Master Splinter interrupted me. **

**"She** **died, didn't she?"**

**"They couldn't stop the bleeding..."**

**I looked at everyone's faces, and my thoughts. I walked back to my room. I couldn't be caught seen crying in front of my brothers. The next day we went up to Casey's house and kept him some company. Tuesday it was the wake and my brothers and I offer to baby-sit the girls while they went. We baby-sat the girls when they went to the funaral, too. The funaral was on Wensday. So, when we were baby-sitting the girls on Wensday, my brothers went into the house to make the girls lunch. I watched Jackie and Kathy playing in the sandbox. I went out on the hill to gather my thoughts and try to forget everything. Then Jackie came. She said Kathrine had something on her head. I figured Kathrine poured sand on her head or something. I went back to the sandbox with Jaclyn, and to find nothing wrong with Kathrine. I only found a bueatiful butterfly sitting on Kathrine's head. It's design had eyes on it. Brown eyes. April's eyes. A few hours later, Jaclyn found a little ladybug in pool. I got it out for her and put it on the stump.**

**"Now, whenever you want to talk to mommy, come to the stump and talk to the ladybug." I told Jackie.**

**"Ok." Jackie replied. "Is ladybug going to live with us?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Where will she live?"**

**"On the stump."**

**"When it rains?"**

**I paused for a minute. "I don't know."**

**"Let's make her a house!" Jaclyn smiled and ran over and grabbed some rocks. "Here's a fence..." she grabbed a flower and put the ladybug underneath it. "There's her house..." She grabbed more flowers that were tiny and put them in a crack in the stump. "There! Now she has a garden!"**

**"Nice..." I was very impressed.**

**"I want to show daddy." Jaclyn looked at me and was about to run over to the house to go tell Casey.**

**"Daddy's not here right now." I chased over to her. "Where is he?"**

**I knew he was at the funaral for her mother. "Food shopping. That's why I'm baby-sitting you with Uncle Leo, Uncle Raph, and Uncle Mikey."**

**"Oh. I want to show mommy, then." Jaclyn stared me right in the eye.**

**"Mommy's living with God right now." I answered.**

**"Where?"**

**"Heaven."**

**"Where?"**

**"Heaven."**

**"When can I go see Mommy in Heaben?"**

**"Jackie, let me explain something to you..." I picked her up and brought her to the top of the hill in her backyard. "See you there?" I pointed to the sky and Jackie looked up. "That's where Heaven is."**

**"I don't see anything..." Jackie started spinning around trying to find it. **

**"Your not supposed to see it. It's wayyyyyy beyond the clouds. You won't be able to see mommy anymore."Jaclyn stared at me blankly. "Ok. You might not have understood that, but the only times you be able to see mommy is in your mind and dreams. Also, the only times you will be able to talk to mommy is to talk to Flopsy (Jaclyn's favorite stuffed bunny), and to talk to the ladybug." I said hoping Jaclyn would understand at least that.**

**"I want to talk to her in person." Jaclyn said.**

**"You can. Although you won't be able to see mommy, you can hear her and talk to her in your prayers..." I answered. "If you can't talk to her in your prayers, for some reason, come to the stump and talk to the ladybug."**

**"Ok!" Jackie danced back over to the ladybug. "We gave her all we could give her. Bye-bye ladybug...see you later!" Jackie started to walk away.**

**"Wait! Jackie, we did give her everything she needs, except one thing."**

**"What?"**

**"What do you want to name her?"**

**Jaclyn thought for a minute and then gave me a big smile. "Mommy." **


End file.
